How Did We Manage This ?
by FanFicy456
Summary: When a quiet, pretty green eyed girl, meets the cute, blue eyed boy - what could ensue? What would happen again, in the future if they met up once more? Could something more happen? (Rick/OC before/after zompocalypse.) - Not the best summary, but I promise, a good read - def! Reviews, criticism, whatevs are excepted.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

She sat there, biting her nails. She glanced up at the clock - 6:45PM. _It's been an hour and forty-five minutes, face it - you were stood up. Another cruel joke in this town, _she thought.

Poppy Garrick let out a sigh.

"Waiting for someone again, girl?" The familiar waitress asked. Her Georgian accent laid heavily on the word 'again'.

Poppy nodded, and the kind woman sent her an empathetic look before she walked away.

_I don't know why I thought he'd be different. He's just like every other guy in this town_.

She couldn't wait until September, she'd be moving. Starting fresh; new high school, new people - hopefully nicer. She swallowed the ball forming in her throat, and stood up. Smoothing out the creases on her red sundress, she made her way toward the exit of the small cafe.

Once she was home, in the comfort of her bedroom, she flopped down on her bed and let a few tears escape. Really, what was wrong with her? She wiped them away and made her way to the large vanity in the corner of her room.

Freckles and green eyes stared back at her. She examined each of her features carefully. Wide eyes, high cheek bones, and a small, narrow nose. Her top lip was a little more full than her bottom, but it didn't make her look unpleasent. She was a pretty girl, only fifteen.

She stared over at the folded boxes in the corner of her room. Soon, she wouldn't have to deal with the popular girls, or the boys who asked her out on a date just to leave her sit there. She knew they did it every time, and yet, she couldn't bring herself to say no. Hoping, that just maybe, the next guy would be different. But they were all the same. Ask out the nerd girl, make her get dressed up, then she waits and waits to no avail.

Poppy was quiet, and a bit of a "book worm". She was intelligent, and not like the other girls her age. While the other girls were out there, laying everything on the line, giving up their innocence, Poppy would be at home reading. Or fishing. Poppy had never even kissed a boy.

She sighed as she pulled her long hair up into a high ponytail.

_I guess maybe next time, I'll know better._

She laughed at that thought aloud.

Poppy walked over to her closet, and pulled out a plain white t-shirt, and light grey shorts. She laced up her old white sneakers, grabbed her fishing rod and headed out the door to her favorite pond.


	2. Chapters 2-4

**CHAPTER TWO**

Feeling calm, and ready to catch anything, Poppy started to bait her hook.

"Jeff, look, it's nerd girl! Like she thought she'd ever have a chance with you!"

Poppy looked up and saw Elaine, a girl much more popular than herself walking in the park behind the pond with Jeff, the very boy who had stood Poppy up earlier that day.

Poppy blushed and ignored them.

Both Jeff and Elaine laughed, arm in arm. Arrogant and mean, they continued to poke fun at her.

"What are you trying to catch in that pond? A boyfriend?!"

Poppy grew angry and hurt. By the time they had left, she was so upset that when she tried to cast her rod, it ended up stuck in the tree she was sitting under. She let out a frustrated groan, and fell to her knees, her face in her hands. Maybe she just wouldn't go outside for the rest of the summer...

"You know, I don't think that's how you catch a fish.."

Poppy looked up to see a boy, about her age staring back at her. She gave him a hateful look. He probably just came to poke fun at her too.

He shrugged. "I'm just saying, I know how to catch a fish, and you won't catch any in a tree." She turned away from him, not wanting to look at him, wishing he would just go away.

"Can I help?"

Surprised by the invitation, she turned back to him. "Be my guest." He nodded, and untwined the fishing line from the tree, careful not to break it. When he had gotten it unstuck, he casted it. he handed Poppy the rod, and took a seat beside her.

She stared at him. He was cute. Dark, curly hair. Clear, blue eyes. Full lips, with soft features. He turned to look at her and smiled. He extended his hand.

"Rick Grimes."

She excepted the handshake.

"Poppy Garrick." She smiled at him.

"Fish often?"

"Yeah, as often as I can. I love it."

"Me too. That's one of the best feelings; catching a big one!"

They sat in silence for a few minutes. He made her feel at ease. He was so easy going.

"Now I know you," He began. "You're the really quiet, smart girl in my science class!"

"Yep. I'm just really quiet. Keep to myself."

"Why?"

"Are you blind? People tend to avoid me like the plague."

"I don't see why."

"Didn't you hear Jeff and Elaine? I'm a nerd. A loser."

"You don't seem like a nerd to me. You seem like a normal girl. Way better than the one who was laughing at you."

"Thanks... Rick? You're the first person I've ever heard that from."

The two continued to talk, until it became dark outside and the Georgia heat became less sticky. Rick walked her home, and the two made plans for the next day.

**CHAPTER 3**

"I can't believe you're moving tomorrow."

"I know."

They sat in silence on the shore of the beach, a light breeze blowing in between them, reminding them that Fall was knocking at Summer's door.

Rick and Poppy had become attached at the hip; best friends, so to speak. After that first day in the park, they were inseperable.

"Are you going to Jaime's party tonight?" She asked him.

Jaime was a girl Rick had been interested in, and although deep down inside, she had wanted to spend one more night sitting on the porch of her house with her bestfriend, Poppy had wanted Rick to be happy.

"I don't know, Pop," Rick started. "I'd like to, but then you're off tomorrow, and when do we see each other again?"

"We can write, talk on the phone. Rick, if you want to, it's fine. I know you've been crushing on her." Poppy cooed. She playfully punched him in the arm.

He laughed and blushed, his bright eyes shining especially in the sun.

Rick turned toward her, and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. His eyes held hers, and Poppy felt different. She dropped his gaze and stood up, brushing the sand off of her palms and jeans. She held out a hand to him.

"C'mon, Grimes. You'd better get ready. You can call me after and tell me all about it."

As the two walked side by side, Poppy couldn't help but feel that same twinge in her stomach. She knew she would miss Rick, but this was different.. Did she like him? She pushed the feelings aside, and kept stride with her best friend.

CHAPTER 4

"Is this one better?"

Rick emerged from his room, wearing a pair of jeans, and a blue t-shirt.

_Wow_, thought Poppy. _That color looks great on him. Wait? What? Get it together, Pop._

Poppy gave him a thumbs up. "Looking good, Grimes." He smiled and took a seat beside her on the couch.

"You could come, you know."

"No way. You know how everyone feels about me."

"Who cares? You'd be with me."

She felt her stomach tighten at his words. With him. She knew he didn't mean it that way, and so she pushed the feelings back once again.

"Until you and Jaime go upstairs." She laughed.

Rick rolled his eyes. He was a year older than her, and a boy, but sometimes this girl's mind wandered farther than he had even dared.

"I doubt that."

Poppy started biting her nails.

"C'mon, Pop. It'll be fun. You can leave this place with a bang!"

"If I go, do you promise I can leave whenever I want to? Even if it's the second I get there?"

"Promise."

"Fine. I'll go home and get ready." She said reluctantly. She didn't know why she was following Rick to a party where she knew she wouldn't be wanted. Was it because of friendship, or because she really was liking him?

Rick wrapped Poppy in a tight hug.

"Great! I'll meet you there."

Poppy left his house, butterflies in her stomach. Rick watched her leave, with the same feeling. They were both confused.

Poppy paused at the front door of Jaime's house. She could hear the music inside, blaring. She adjusted her glasses and looked down at her outfit, wondering if it was 'too much' or 'too little'. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, the arms and back made of lace and just sheer and cool enough for an early Fall night. She chose a pair of light blue jeans with rips in the knee, feeling something about them just 'made' the outfit. Now she wasn't so sure.

She looked at her reflection in the porch door window. Her hair was down, and lightly curled. She could have passed for a seventeen year old, let alone a girl who was two years younger than that.

She couldn't bring herself to knock on the door, her nerves getting the best of her. _Rick will forgive me,_ she thought, as she began to walk down the stairs, when suddenly the door opened, shining a burst of light into the dark street.

"Pop?"

She turned and saw Rick standing there in the doorway, and she could have swore her heart stopped. So could he when he saw her. His jaw dropped.

"Too much?"

"No, God, no. You look amazing!" He called to her. "Get in here!"

If the popular people of the school had noticed her, they hadn't said a word. _All too busy sucking face and getting drunk,_ she thought. _Rick, why did I follow you here? Rick?_

Where had Rick gone to? She had lost him in the crowd._Great._

"Nerd girl?"

She rolled her eyes, now they knew she was here, and she was leaving.

"No, wait. I'm sorry, I don't even know your real name."

She turned to see Jeff standing behind her. No way was she talking to him.

"Please, uhm, Pepper? No - Piper? Ugh, Poppy! Yes, that's your name, right?"

She turned and faced him. "Yes, that's my name. What do you want?"

"You look beautiful."

She was taken aback by his comment. Beautiful? Was this the same jerk who had stood her up at the beginning of the summer?

"Please - let me get you a drink."

She turned to look for Rick, and saw him in the corner talking to Jaime, his arm around her. Fire errupted inside of Poppy, jealousy and envy all at once. _If he's having fun without me, I'll do the same to him!_

She turned to Jeff and smiled sweetly. "I'll have whatever you're having."

Rick looked up at the clock. An hour and still he hadn't seen her since he had lost in the crowd and Jaime ran to his side. Jaime was pretty, blonde hair, blue eyes - that kind of girl, but she was a bore compared to Poppy. _Where could she be?_ Thought Rick.

"I'll be right back," He told Jaime.

He began to get up off the couch they were sitting on. She seemed offended that he hadn't tried anything other putting his arm around her shoulders or waist all night. Truth was, he had kind of lost interest. She was shallow, bringing out bad qualities in people, and commenting on them rudely. Not exactly a Rick Grimes' kind of girl.

What exactly was his kind of girl? Sweet, funny, caring. Laughed at his jokes, shared his interests; like fishing. Freckles, green eyes, airy laugh... Like Poppy?

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and decided to check upstairs. He needed to splash some water on his face anyway.

He stared back at his face in the mirror, as if searching for answers. When he heard a conversation being played out in the next room.

"No."

"I promise I'll take care of you."

"No, no I don't think.. I just - no." Poppy's speech slurred. How could she not have thought the punch would be spiked? Okay, better question - how could she not have cared? When she saw Rick with Jaime.. The fire ignited again, but this time she didn't act on what Jeff was proposing.

"Poppy. Don't be a tease." He took hold of her wrists, and pushed up closer against her. She could smell the liquor on his breath, as he started kissing her neck.

She didn't want this. Where was Rick? She surely needed him now.

"Stop!" Poppy shouted and kneed Jeff in the thigh. He had barely felt it, but was now angry with her for denying him. He pinned her to the bed.

"You can't be nice to me and then not give me what I want!"

"Jeff! Let go of her!" Rick stormed in the bedroom.

"Get out Grimes, we're just having a little fun."

Rick strode over to where Jeff lay on top of Poppy on the bed. He grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off, leaving him on his back on the floor. He begun to help Poppy up, when Jeff had gotten up and pulled Rick back.

Rick turned around, "Lay off."

"No. I told you, we were just having a little fun. She's fine."

"I heard everything through the wall. Now get out."

Jeff turned to walk out, then spun around and hit Rick in the stomach, completely taking him by surprise. The two boys erupted in a fight, swearing and kicking, and punching. Poppy called for help, but the music was so loud no one had come.

Rick was on top of Jeff, and delivered the last punch before Poppy could pull him off of him. Jeff got up and swore at the two of them before exiting the room.

"Fuck you and that little bitch! She doesn't put out anyway!"

"Rick, we have to go now." Said Poppy. She was worried others would come upstairs, try and continue the fight. Rick wasn't in the worst shape, it looked like Jeff had gotten away with more, but he did have a slight cut above his eyebrow, and had gotten kicked a few times. Not to mention that first cheap shot.

Rick didn't say anything, as they left the house through the back door, and walked down the street.

"Are you okay?"

No answer.

"I can patch you up back at my house if you want. My parents are out, and won't be home for a while. Spending time with the Samsons - you know, the ones with that little brown and black speckled dog?"

Silence.

"Rick?"

He was choosing to ignore her.

She knew he was mad, it was obvious. He had just gotten punched and kicked for her, just because she drank and trusted the wrong person. She struggled to keep up to speed with him. His strides were long and quick; hers shorter and a little swayed, due to the liquor.

Furious as he was, it wasn't for the reasons she had thought. It was Jeff. How dare he touch her like that. What was she doing with him anyway?

The got to her house, and he waited for her to open the door. Why he was going inside with her when he was this upset, she couldn't fathom.

Poppy got him an icepack, and instructed him to sit whilst she went upstairs and changed. He accepted the icepack, but ignored her invitation to sit.

She ran upstairs and changed into a muscle shirt and pair of pyjama pants. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail, and wiped off her makeup. She brushed her teeth and headed downstairs with a bottle of Advil in hand.

"Take these," she said as she handed him two pills. She then popped one herself, feeling a headache beginning.

They sat in silence for a while, when she couldn't handle it anymore. She didn't want to spend their last night together fighting, but what was the use? If he didn't want to be there, why was he?

"Well, say something!"

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, and Poppy thought she'd never hear his voice again, until he muttered something so low, she couldn't make out the words.

"What?"

"I said, 'Just what the hell were you doing with that asshole anyway?!'" Rick shouted.

Poppy couldn't believe he had yelled.

"Why does it matter to you, you were so wrapped around Jaime - you ignored your best friend the whole night!"

"Oh really? Was she there? Because MY best friend doesn't get drunk and take off with guys who treat her like shit!"

"Then why in the fuck was I with you?!"

They grew silent. Her words surprised him, and even herself.

"Rick... I - I didn't mean that."

"I left her to find you."

"I know."

"I was checking upstairs, and stopped to wash my face."

"Was she mad you left her?"

"Maybe. I don't care."

"You liked her, Grimes."

He looked at Poppy. Make up gone, hair back in a ponytail, and felt his heart pound. Why did he have to feel like this? In the morning she was leaving.

"I like you, Pop."

Poppy didn't even know where to start; how to press her lips to his was foreign to her. But she kissed Rick anyway.


	3. Chapters 5-10

** CHAPTER 5**

Twenty - nine year old Poppy looked out the window at the night sky. It was her turn to keep watch, and as she sifted through her memory at all the people she had lost, she looked down at her ring finger. She twisted the gold band round and round, debating on tossing it away.

_He left. He left you. He left Harland. And he's never coming back. _

She thought back to her mother's words. Cruel as they may have seemed at the time, she was right. It had been five years. Long years. She looked over to the sleeping seven year old, sprawled across the leather couch, the only piece of furniture left in the room. She left her post for a minute, and kissed her son's head.

She looked down at him. Dark brown hair, with eyes to match. A few light freckles across his cheeks. He had her lips, her cheekbones. She would do anything to keep her baby safe - anything.

She crossed the dirty room back to the window and looked down on the world. They were holed up in a high rise - in what looked to be a waiting room of some sort. It was one of the quieter buildings in the city. She had to clear out a few geeks to get in there, and it was secured. For now.

Poppy rubbed her eyes, and looked at her reflection in the window. Age had been kind to her (not that she was old); her eyes still the same green, hair still holding it's rich brown color. She was still petit, but motherhood had given her a few curves 'in all the right places'. Freckles still danced across her cheeks. She was still pretty.

_BANG!_

The sound of gunshots broke her train of thought.

**CHAPTER 6**

She looked down into the street. She couldn't see where they were coming from, but ran to blow out the emergency candles in the room. They couldn't find her here, whoever they were. She didn't have enough bullets to defend herself and Harland, let alone fend off any geeks these guys may be bringing her way.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. She knew she had to wake up Harland. He was used to it by now; the running and hiding, but she knew he hadn't slept in over 24 hours and he needed the rest. She bit her lip waiting to hear the gunshots again.

_BANG! BANG! _

They were closer this time, and she knew it was time to either hide, or get the hell out of there.

"Harland, wake up. We need to go now."

Harland awoke quite easily, despite his lack of sleep.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere safe that isn't here."

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Definitely closer. They had to move.

She checked their backpack to make sure they had everything; emergency blankets, candles, matches, a few cans of tuna, ravioli, fruit cocktail, and a couple of granola bars. Bottles of water, bandages, and two extra pairs of clothes for them each.

She checked the rounds in her Python - six. She felt for the extra ammunition in her pocket - a full box. Aside from the knife strapped to her leg, it was all they'd had left.

_BANG!_

They sound like they were just outside the entrance now. She knelt in front of her young son.

"Now baby, listen. You have to stay close to Mommy, really close. Don't you dare try and run away. I know those things are scary, but they won't touch you, or me. I won't let them , okay?"

The child nodded his head, confident. Nothing had happened yet, and he knew she would protect him. Poppy smiled at him, then kissed his cheek.

"I love you."

He echoed her words as she grabbed his hand, and burst through the door.

They ran down the hall and silently as they could, no geeks roaming them.

As they begun to approach the lower floors, they could hear the low moans and growls of the undead below. Poppy carefully peeked over the banister, and saw that the entrance was covered with them.

Thinking quickly, she pulled back and directed her son toward the fire escape. The back lane was empty, but if they climbed down, where would they go? They'd be exposed. Poppy began to bite her nails.

_Fuck, now what!_ She thought. She looked down at her son, and realized she didn't have time to chew her nails and ponder. She eyed the building in front of them and saw that there was a ladder attached to it, leading up to the roof. It wasn't very far. Harland would reach if she stretched him out, and if she jumped to reach, she could follow him up. What other choice did they have?

"Harland, stretch out your arms, high, like you want to touch the sky."

He laughed quietly and reached up.

"Good! Now, I'm going to pick you up and you have stretch like that and grab the ladder of there." She motioned to it.

"I don't know if I can, Mom."

"No, no, you can - you're strong! I'll be right behind you. All you have to do is grab the bottom rung, then pull yourself up. Once you climb up a few rungs, I can jump on there with you."

Harland was reluctant but stretched his arms up. "I'm ready."

Once he had clung to ladder and pulled himself up, Poppy was making her way over, and the door to the fire escape burst open.

"Shit! Keep climbing, Harland! I promise I'll be right there!"

She fired a few shots, and successfully hit where she was aiming. She climbed up on the railing of the fire escape and tried to reach across to where the ladder was. She was too short; she'd have to jump. She looked at the alley below, it was beginning to fill up. The gunshots had attracted them.

_Only one shot at this_, she thought as she jumped.

And her hand caught the bottom rung.

** CHAPTER 7 **

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been about two years, she was gone. The days ran together so fast, it made it almost impossible to tell. He thinks back to when he found out she was gone. Here - a beautiful baby girl, gone - his wife. His wife who tried to patch everything up with him time and time again after Shane's death - whom he had ignored.

He looked back toward the small Cavalier they had picked up in the last town. Just him and Carl and Judith now.

After they'd lost Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, and Beth all went one way. Where they were now, Rick couldn't say. Daryl and Carol went another. And Merle? The woke up one morning to find him gone.

Carl was holding his baby sister in the front seat; she was fast asleep, he was staring out into the distance the same way his dad was. Carl was older now, fifteen years old. Rick thinks back in his mind. _If Lori's been gone for two years, the world has been over for three. _

"Jesus," he swears under his breath.

He gets back into the car, and starts it up.

"If it hasn't passed already, her birthday will be coming up."

Rick smiled at his son, he was always so caring, so protective of his little sister. Rick looked at his daughter, seeing only his wife's face. He used to fear for a day he'd find his best friend in her, fear for what would follow after. Not anymore. Two years with the little girl, and he knew in his heart, paternity didn't matter. She was his.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Jude," Carl said to her. "How was your sleep?"

The tiny little girl shrugged her shoulders. Rick looked at them through the corner of his eye, and frowned internally at both his kids. If he could give them anything right now, it would be a better life than this. Carl, in his dirty plaid shirt and jeans. Judith in her faded, stained pink sweater and matching corduroy pants. She held onto her brother's hand, then called out to her father.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Where we goin'?"

"Wherever you'll be safe."

Judith seemed to be satisfied with that and turned to look out the window, unphased by the world she lived in. Carl wished his sister knew what it had been like, but did everything he could to make life the best he could for her.

"Shit." Rick swore through gritted teeth. "I don't believe this."

"What is it?" Carl asked, concerned.

"We'll be out of gas in no time. Stuck in the middle of nowhere."

Carl pulled a map out the glove compartment. "If you take this road up ahead, it'll lead you into a small town. I don't know how safe it'll be, but it's better than being caught in a small car for God only knows how long."

Rick nodded.

"Carl. I hungary!" Judith tapped her brother's arm. Carl pulled out a granola bar, and gave it to her. She munched away happily.

"Well, aside from the few in the store, and that little house in the corner, what I saw seems to be empty. " Carl said. "How about where you scouted?"

"Clear."

Rick unlocked the car doors, and Judith came out.

"Hot in there." She said stiffly.

Rick picked her up and hugged her close. "Daddy has to do that sometimes, so the bad things won't find you."

She kissed her father's cheek. "Okay, daddy."

"Anything good in the store, son?"

"There's quite a bit of canned food in there, enough to last us a little while. Even some clothes. No one else is here, so I didn't really grab anything. Plus, that house right next to the store - see it, Dad?" Rick nodded. "It's got beds in it! Real beds! Not to mention few windows, and we can use whatever materials we find to board it up. We might be safe here for a while!"

Rick grinned and hugged his son. Happy his spirit wasn't completely gone.

"I know it's cold, but it's so much better to eat canned stew, than canned fruit." Carl declared through a mouthful of food.

They were holed up in the house beside the store now. It had a high metal fence around it, not to mention a gate they could lock up - not that there had been a walker in sight so far.

_This could be it,_ Rick thought looking at his kids enjoying their meal. _We may be able to make it here._

__"This good." Judith motioned to her plate of stew happily, and Rick and Carl laughed.

Rick walked over to the windows, just in case. All clear. He almost couldn't believe it.

In the store they found a fair selection of items; powdered milk, canned beans and corn, canned stews and pastas, even some rice. Behind the store, they also found an old hand pump for water, and a closed off well. There was also a few clothing items in the store; nothing fancy, just some plain shirts, and a few pairs of pants. Raiding the closet upstairs in the small house, they found a few more articles of clothing, such as jeans and sweaters - stuff the original owners figured was too bulky to lag around. The house also contained some food, mostly homemade pickled items; things in jars - pickles, beets, and carrots. The beds were decent, and Carl had found extra blankets in a closet on the second floor, along with candles and matches. In the bathroom, there was a bar of soap, a few towels, and an old wash tub under the sink. The plan for the next day, was to fill up and boil enough water for everyone to take a bath.

For the first night, the kids slept soundly in a double bed on the top floor - just in case something was to go amiss. Rick kept watch from their window, and for once the night was quiet; almost peaceful.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Judith laughed as Rick poured a bucket of water over her head. He'd never imagined a toddler so happy to take a bath. Carl was gone on another run for some water; it was his turn for a bath next.

"I wanna wash mah hair, Daddy" She cooed. Rick began the lather on top of his daughters head, and let her continue with it.

"That should be enough for me and you!" Carl walked into the bathroom. "Want me to start a fire?" Rick smiled and nodded. Carl ran down the stairs and outside, eager for a bath of his own. He couldn't remember the last time water had been so close, let alone potential hot water.

Rick finished off Judith's bath, and helped her get dressed in a tiny bright yellow tshirt, and a pair of blue tights. He slipped on her tiny, worn out shoes, and combed her hair with his fingers. Judith wasn't very keen on having her hair combed.

"No, Daddy" She pushed his hands away. "Hurts."

"Daddy has to, or we'll have to cut it off." It was the same line every time that got the toddler to cooperate.

"I almost forgot! I found these, thought she might like them." Carl smiled when he returned and handed a tiny pink brush and hair tie over to his dad.

"Pretty." Judith said with wide eyes.

"Okay, now hold still - this won't take long." Rick laughed and he twisted the elastic around Judith's light brown hair. She looked back at him with curious eyes.

"Wanna see! Wanna see!" Rick scooped her up and held her close, laughing. He held her in front of the mirror and she lightly shrieked in delight, clapping both of her hands together, causing both he and Carl to laugh.

Despite everything, they were happy, making the best of what they had found.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Rick woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to see Judith, snoring softly. Not wanting to wake her, he silently slipped out of bed and walked over to the window, and peeked through the curtain. Still quiet. He'd wondered how the night had gone. _Must've been good, _he thought. _I haven't slept like this in a long time. _

Downstairs, he put his hand on his tired son's shoulder. "Quiet night?"

"Very. I thought I heard something earlier this morning though, and you'll never guess what it was!"

"What?"

"A bird!"

Rick almost became scared his son shot it, alerting any walkers in the area, but realized Carl knew better.

"It flew off, but I haven't seen one in a while!" They both smiled.

"You can head to bed if you want, son. Get some sleep."

Carl couldn't believe the good luck they were having. Baths and beds. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend it was like the old days. He nodded to his dad, then headed upstairs. He paused at the top step.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Would it be okay, if I took the room next to yours?"

Rick began to frown, as if to say he didn't know how they'd be there. Anything could change at any minute. He looked up at his son's face. After everything the boy had been through, he deserved his own space.

"Sure, just make sure you keep the curtains shut. We don't want anything to spot us here."

Carl smiled and continued to bed.

"Mom, my feet hurt. Where are we going?"

"Just a little farther, Har. I promise we'll find something soon."

They'd been walking for days, only pausing for brief periods of time to get light rest. They were running low on food, and ammo, but she couldn't give up. They had to keep pushing on. Something would be down this road, wouldn't it?

Poppy's questions, rather prayers were answered when they came to a small town.

"Do you see that, Har?"

"Yeah!"

"Just a little farther, we may be able to sit tight in a house for a few days!" She smiled. Finally she would get her son out of open; away from danger. _Unless the town is crawling with them._ She thought. She took her Python out of it's holster, and counted the bullets. Two. She reloaded and kept it ready.

"Keep close, and move fast. Always in my sight."

Harland nodded. He knew the drill by now.

They continued into the town, moving slowly and quietly.

"Mom - look - a store!" Harland exclaimed, then clasped his hand over his mouth, worried something heard him. Poppy nodded, and put her finger to her lips, gesturing for him to be silent.

"We'll check it out later, we need to find shelter first."

They walked past the store, and made their way deeper into the town.

"Daddy, go play?"

"Where?"

"'Side?"

"Maybe once Carl wa-" Rick paused as his son walked into the living room. "Speak o' the devil." He smiled.

"Can I just say, that sleeping in those beds is one of the best things ever?"

Rick laughed. "Sure, I mirror your opinion."

"Dad, I was thinking. If you stay back with Jude, I can run to the store, see if I can get her a -" Carl looked at his little sister, then bent down to cover her ears, while he whispered the word "present." He let go and the toddler looked up at him confused.

"Don't worry Jude, it's a surprise for you!" The little girl jumped up and down.

Rick lifted his eyebrows. It was a good idea, and the town was clear. Of course he could go, but Carl seemed to really want to...

"Are you sure? You can stay back - I can go if you want, son."

"No, really, dad. It's fine. We can give it her tonight at dinner. Kind of have a 'bday'" Wanting Judith's assumed birthday to be a surprise, he used an abbreviation of the word. "surprise" He smiled.

"Alright. Be careful, and don't take too long. You see anything, be back here right away."

Carl nodded and put on the sherrif's hat that now fit his head. He walked out the door, leaving Rick and Judith behind.

"'Side, daddy?"

Rick smiled and picked up his small daughter. "Okay, baby. Outside." If they stuck behind the house, and stayed quiet enough, they'd be safe.

"That should about do it." Poppy ruffled her son's hair. "We should be good here for a couple of days."

They were sitting in a small, one story house. One bedroom, and a few windows, she decided that it was small enough to keep secure. It had a high wooden fence around it, which was a bonus. The only thing was it's lock on the gate could easily be taken off. It didn't secure properly, and she needed to get a new one. Maybe a chain, or a new latch if they could find one. In an empty town, there must be something.

"What about the lock?" Harland asked.

"We'll rest up for a bit, then look for one."

"Okay." The child paused. "Can we look at the store now?"

"Soon."

"You always say that."

"I need to make sure it's safe first."

"No, mom. Even before this. You always said that. _'Can we go to the park? Soon - Can we watch this movie? Soon - Can you tuck me in, and read me a book? Soon'_ and were gone. You were always working. Always. We never do what I want to."

Poppy stared at Harland, struck speechless by his words. True, she was a single mother five years running now, and she had worked a lot. He was young, he didn't understand she had to do it. Put in those long hours at the office, the head to her part time job til 10, just to make ends meet.

"Har, Mommy had to work. All of those things we had, we had because Mommy worked hard. You remember your bike? The shiny red one? I worked hard so we could afford those nice things -"

Harland cut her off. "What does it matter that their gone? Everything is gone!" The little boy ran from the house.

Poppy darted up, surprised he would do such a thing. She ran after him, watched him run straight into the store.

_No! _She thought, afraid for a geek to grab him. She picked up her speed, surprised at how fast the child had gotten away from her.

"Harland!" She called, worried for the child's safety.

Carl walked down the aisles of the store, quietly and slowly looking for anything the little girl would love. That was when he saw it, a tiny doll. It was wearing a pink dress, and was a little dusty, but it was perfect. Judith would love it, he was sure. Just as he bent to pick it up, a little boy ran in the store. Startled, Carl pulled his gun, ready to shoot. The child stopped in his tracks, and they stared at each other. Carl put his gun away, and knelt down.

"Hey little guy, you don't have to be scared. My name's Carl. What's yours?"

"H-Harland."

"Where's your family? Are you alone?"

"My mom, she-"

Carl watched as a woman he presumed was the boys mother walked in, with her gun pointed, aimed for his forehead.

"Get. Away. From. Him." She said through gritted teeth.

"I-I wasn't doing anything. I wasn't going to hurt him. I was just asking wh-"

"Harland."

The child didn't move.

"Harland."

He only stared behind her, along with Carl. Watching as Rick crept silently in, gun pointed, and Judith following close behind him. He paused and she clung to his leg.

"I suggest you lower your gun." He told her. Whoever she was, she wasn't going to get away with pointing a gun to Carl's head.

She ignored him, and stayed her position.

"I said to take your gun away from my son's head!"

"He has my son!"

"No! I dont. I was just asking him where his family was! I swear."

She stared at him, searching his young face for a lie. She couldn't find any. She dropped her gun.

"Good. Now I'm going to ask you what it is you're doing here."

Harland ran over to his mother's side; grabbed her hand.

"Same thing you are. Trying to survive."

Rick stared at the back of her. She wasn't very big. Tiny, but with almost a muscular frame, from all the running. She was also a little curvy. Long brown hair, hanging to her mid back. Leather jacket, jeans, boots. A knife strapped to her leg.

"Turn around, slowly. And don't even think about trying anything. There may be kids here, but I won't hesitate to shoot you."

She turned slowly, revealing herself to Rick. He saw she was wearing a black tank top under the jacket, showing just a little skin. She held her Python in her right hand; finger off the trigger. He looked at her face. Green eyes, freckles, and high cheek bones. Nice lips; the upper being a bit bigger than the bottom. Blacked rimmed glasses.

And all at once Rick froze.

**CHAPTER TEN**

Poppy stood in front of the man a little annoyed. She would shoot him, if he didn't have a toddler clinging to his leg. She avoided his gaze, certain it was fixated on her. She didn't want to waste her time looking at him; she only wanted to get her son out of there. She got the impulse to chew her nails, but decided not to move, since he might shoot her.

"Oh my God" whispered the man with the gun "Is it you..?"

She then looked at him, confused by his words. They stared at each other, long and hard in complete silence.

_He's a looker, _thought Poppy. _Clear blue eyes, curly slicked back hair, strong face, full lips..._ She paused. She put her hand over her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes and a choke in her throat for she finally found someone she could trust - someone she knew.

"R-Rick..?"

He nodded and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's been so long."

"I can't believe this."

"Of all the people I thought I'd see today, I'd never imagined..."

The two continued on with their babble, leaving Harland and Carl confused. Judith wasn't old enough to understand, so she ran to Carl and took her place beside him, holding his hand.

Harland was the first to speak. "Can somebody please tell us what's going on?"


	4. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! Thanks for the feedback so far. Looking to build up some more! Also, a big sorry about the whole 'switching character POV's' and not indicating when with a line break - maaaahbad. Also, we may meet some characters further along, so continue on reading, and you may like what you find. If not, constructive criticism deeply appreciated (yeah, I'm weirdo like that) - herewego, chapta 11!_

* * *

******CHAPTER 11**

Poppy stared at her reflection in the broken mirror. Her wet hair fell messily down her back. Bathing was something she had definitely taken for granted, and now that she had had one after so long, she realized how much she had missed it. She stared at her face. Her cheekbones were more pronounced now, due to lack of food, and what she could only scoff and think of as 'exercise' (as if running from those things could even be classified in that category).

She looked at the clothes she had brought into the bathroom with her; white muscle shirt, black panties and bra, pair of grey yoga pants. Not that she'd be doing yoga, they just came in handy as sleepwear, but were a lot more versatile than a pair of pjs.

She heard a knock at the door. Holding her towel, she strode to it, and opened it up.

When Rick saw she was only wearing a towel, he stared a little harder than he should have. Looking away, and adjusting his gaze on Poppy's green eyes wasn't difficult, when he saw the same warmth in them he had known as a teenager.

"I'm just letting you know your boy is out cold upstairs. He's bunking with Judith. Cute kid." He smiled.

"Yeah, he's a good boy."

She noticed Rick was fiddling with his wedding ring. And at the same time she saw him do it, she couldn't help but play with her own. He watched her twist the ring on her third finger, mesmerized by the motion.

"You too, huh?" He hinted, as if to ask that she had lost her spouse, as he had his.

"I lost him before any of this had happened. I'm going to get dressed, I'll meet you down stairs."

Rick turned and left Poppy to shut the door.

Rick leaned back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. She was still the amazing, beautiful, funny, sweet person he knew before, despite how the world had pretty much all but ended. He felt a strong attraction to her, still this much he knew, but he couldn't see how. He hadn't seen her in years. Since that morning he watched her climb into her parents' station wagon and drive away. Of course he knew he hadn't seen a woman, let alone one so wonderful; nor had he even looked at any woman that way ever since Lori had passed.

He rubbed his eyes.

Lori - his late, beautiful wife. They never really got to smooth things over. He acted foolishly, and he would forever be ashamed of himself for it. She knew if they could truly talk, she would have forgiven him for his attitude, and lack of feeling toward her, because despite it all, she knew he did love her. He still did to the very day.

He stretched out his hand, staring at his wedding band, and in one quick motion, he slipped it off. He stared at the empty hand, a white tan line where the band should be. He sighed and slipped it back on.

_What do you want me to do, baby? Is this so wrong; to feel this way about her? I knew Poppy, she was my best friend that summer. Then I met you... You would want me to be happy wouldn't you? Maybe I don't deserve it. With the way I treated you, I probably don't. _

He looked at the phone across the room, thinking back to the days in the prison where he'd basically gone 'bat shit crazy'. He walked over and ran his hand along it, reluctantly picking it up and pressing it to his ear. No dial tone, no voice - nothing. He hung the phone back on the hook, and walked to the window. He peeked through the curtains, still quiet.

He heard Poppy come down the stairs, and got ready to catch up.


	5. Chapters 12 and 13

_Hey gaiz and galz, soon I promise, someone will come into the story, SOON. But until then, you'll have to stay tuned. Read away! Please leave me a review, I check back everyday. _

CHAPTER TWELVE

"And that was it. Woke up to an empty bed, no note, no texts, no phone calls. He came back a month later to get his stuff."

Poppy had told the story over thousands of times, and recited it with the same hollow tone.

"What about Harland?"

"I had tried to smooth things over with him, for the sake of Harland having a father, but he just didn't want to; said he didn't 'want that responsibility'. So, I gave up. He moved on."

Rick looked down to the young woman's third finger on her left hand. "Why still wear the ring?"

She looked up at him, surprised by his question. "What?"

"I said, 'why do you still wear that'?" He motioned to her left hand.

"To be honest, I don't know. At first, it was just in case he came back. I guess, I never really had a chance to sit down and miss him, you know? And I still keep this damn thing in hopes of something better."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Why do you still wear yours?"

Rick sighed and stood up. "I'm going to check on the kids; get some water. Do you want anything?"

Poppy began to bite her nails. "Rick - I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I'll bring you some water." He muttered.

As he reached the top of the stairs, he paused and turned to face Poppy.

"I'm the one who's sorry. Just give me a few minutes and I'll explain everything."

Poppy nodded, and watched him disappear down the hall. She stared at the ring on her finger, thinking about what he had asked her, and about the answer she had given him. She didn't love Har's father anymore, did she? No, she knew she didn't. She was just looking for something from before to hold on to. She got off the couch and walked over to where he belt was hanging. She decided to clean her gun. _Something that used to make me relax. _She thought.

As she began her task of the evening, she let her mind wander to Rick; her adolescent best friend. The one who surprised her with his kindness. The one who always made her feel good about herself. The one whom she had shared so many laughs with in what felt like a short summer. He was the one who brought her out of her shell. He was the one she had counted on. The one she had her first kiss with at the age of sixteen. She laughed at the memory to herself. She didn't know the first thing about kissing, and she had jumped out of her skin, just to prove how she felt for him.

Python cleaned, she leaned back and closed her eyes, thinking of that night..

_Rick gently pulled away from Poppy, surprise across his features. "Pop .. Wow."_

_She smiled and blushed. Had she really just kissed him? She looked into his eyes and shrugged. Yeah. She really had kissed her best friend. Rick smiled back and softly brought his lips to hers again. Slow, soft, long kisses enveloped the next few minutes until they'd heard the front door open. _

_"Poppy? Are you here, honey?"_

_Poppy brought a finger to her lips and motioned for Rick to run upstairs. She didn't think her parents would necessarily be upset with the site of him sitting on the couch, but was worried they would 'freak' if they saw his wounds on his face. That was a story she had wanted to avoid tonight. She watched as Rick had disappeared upstairs. _

_"In the living room, mama."_

_Poppy's mother, looking almost identical to her daughter in every way, aside from eye and hair color (she was a blue eyed blonde) walked into the living room smiling. "How was the evening?"_

_"Good. Fun."_

_"Did you and Rick have a good time?" _

_"Yep!" _

_Poppy couldn't stop smiling, especially at the mention of his name. _

_"Looks like it! I almost feel bad that we're moving tomorrow. That boy's really done wonders for you. He's a good friend."_

_Poppy nodded, feeling the sorrow creeping in. She decided to pretend she wasn't going anywhere tomorrow, and enjoy her last moments with him. _

_Poppy's mother eyed her coyly. "I swear, the way he looks at you though.. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't like you, girl."_

_Poppy couldn't help but laugh and hug her mother. She felt the sorrow go away and be replaced with giddy-ness. _

_"Get some sleep! We leave early!" Laughed her mom, as she walked down the hall toward her bedroom. _

_"Yep! I am super tired tonight! Gonna sleep like a rock!" Poppy called as she jogged up the stairs. _

_She quickly entered her room and locked the door behind her. _

_"All clear?" _

_She answered Rick by mashing her lips to his, knocking him onto the bed in the process. They laid there kissing, holding each other tight for a few minutes, knowing Rick had to go. _

_They waited up to listen for the moment when the house would go quiet, then they ran downstairs to the front door. _

_"Will I see you tomorrow before I leave?"_

_"I'll be here. Not like I'm going to sleep tonight." Rick laughed. _

_He pulled in for one last hug and kiss, and ran outside. _

_The next morning, he'd helped her and her family pack everything up inside the station wagon and moving truck. He'd leaned in the car and kissed her goodbye before they drove away. _

"Pop?"

Still lost in her memories, she didn't hear Rick call her name.

"Poppy? You asleep?"

"Sorry, no - just thinking."

He smiled warmly at her, and she felt her heart beat faster. He was doing it again, the same way he had before; being a gentleman and working his way into her heart. She couldn't help but wonder how his lips would feel now.

"Nice gun." He smirked, showing her his identical one.

She laughed. "Wow. That's funny."

"How did you learn how to shoot? From my understanding you worked in an office."

"Honestly - not really anywhere. I took archery, and was decent at it. I guess the whole 'gun' thing comes naturally."

"What were you thinking about? You were smiling for a little while."

"Just that summer." She looked at him, and he laughed.

"Oh. That." Rick also went back in his mind through the memories and laughed.

"What? What's so funny about 'that'."

"I was just thinking about when you got your rod stuck in the tree. I helped, but I was laughing on the inside."

She playfully punched his arm. "Asshole!" They laughed. "One of the many times you were there for me during those two months."

They looked at each other, each one remembering the incident with Jeff.

Rick got up and walked to the window, checking for anything. "I guess it's time I tell you about Lori."

"Your wife?"

"Yeah."

He unfolded the past to her from the beginning - starting with how they met, to the ordeal with Shane, ending with how he found out she had passed and went on a rampage. Poppy held his hand the whole time, listening and empathizing for how her friend had lost his love. At the end of his story, she wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Rick. I really am."

He buried his face in her hair and held onto her tight.

"Thank you... Poppy," He began, keeping his arms around her waist, but distancing himself far enough to look into her eyes, "You have no idea how good it feels to talk about it. Get everything out in the open. It's been two years, but I had never even spoke to Carl about it. Thank you so much."

She stared at him, her heart pounding, wondering if he could feel it. He watched the way the candle light danced across her features. Then, he kissed her.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

****Rick's lips moved softly against hers; quick but gentle. She could tell he hadn't kissed anyone in a while; not because he was bad at it, but because under the gentle kiss she could feel the hunger. _I wonder, what would happen if I.._ She gently ran her tongue along his bottom lip and locked her fingers in his hair. He pushed against her, moaning and laid her down on her back, kissing her harder. She had broke his composure, she could really feel how much he had needed this. And in the back of her mind, she wondered if she had needed it too. She pushed harder against his lips and pulled him closer. Maybe she did need him. It felt good to have him close to her, that was for sure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him push up against her. Now she could _really feel_ how bad he needed her. He let his lips trail down her neck, felt him gently bite up and down between kisses.

_Holy shit. _She thought, her eyes closed enjoying the sensation.

_What are you doing?! _He thought.

Rick pulled away from her. "Poppy, I'm sorry!"

She stared at him. He was standing across the room, his face flushed palms up in the air; hurried apologies escaping his lips. She put her finger to her lips, where he had kissed her so hard.

"I shouldn't have .. The kids .." They sat in silence, and Poppy kept her fingers pushed to her lips. She could still feel him there.

"I'm going to do a check outside." He told her. "You're welcome to sleep anywhere you'd like. If you want I can put Judith with Carl -"

"Rick." She said softly.

He nodded and walked outside. She stood up, and walked upstairs. Carl was sleeping on a cot in the room with Harland and Judith (Judith had asked him to -'sweep over!' she had cooed), so Poppy got his bed. She laid down, but before drifting to sleep thought of Rick's apology.

_"Poppy, I'm sorry!"_

"I'm not." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 14

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The whole night Rick thought about what he had done. Kissing Poppy, almost going too far .. How could he? How did he even know she had wanted to ? Was he only acting out of loneliness? He had grown a strong headache and was awaiting the moment that someone would get up and relieve him of duty, just so he could sleep it off. When Carl had come bounding down the stairs, Rick gladly agreed that his son could take over. As he made his way up the steps, Poppy greeted him at the top.

"Hey."

"Hi. How'd you sleep?"

"Good."

There conversation was silent; almost awkward but Poppy couldn't help but notice the way he made he heart pound again. She couldn't help but break into a large smile.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Nothing" She said, stiffing a giggle, "Just - you look exhausted." She lied. She didn't want to tell him he made her feel like a teenager again.

Rick smiled, and rubbed the back of his head, where the strong headache pounded. He winced.

"What's wrong?"

"Sore head."

"I might have some advil in my pack, I can check if you'd like."

He nodded. "Thank you."

She turned and headed down the hall to where her bag was; in the room with the two sleeping kids. _Sleeping kids!_

"Rick - the kids are still out. You're welcome to bunk where I did last night."

He headed toward 'Carl's' room, and flopped down on the bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was hot in the room, since it was facing toward the sun. He pulled off his white tshirt and laid down on the bed. Eyes closed, he started to drift off to sleep.

A few minutes later Poppy entered, two pills in hand. "Rick?" She called softly. No answer. "I'm just going to put these on the bedside table...Oh." She realized he lay there shirtless, and she couldn't help but stare. He was a little tan, some places more than others. Not overly muscular, but toned. She bit her lip and began to turn away, when she heard him mumble, "Lori. I'm sorry."

* * *

_Sorry for the short chappy guys, but I promise next one will be something exciting! :) _


	7. Chapter 15 and 16

_Ready gaiz? I want to say THANK YOU for the awesome reviews, and keep 'em coming! Recommend to your friends. We all need our TWD fix, since no more til October .. :( It was a sad day on Sunday indeed... _

_That being said, happy reading!_

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

_'I know.'_

_'Lori, you really have no idea. Everything I did to you, and I wasn't there to protect you... And now this? Just because I used to know her, I do .. what I did.'_

_Lori stared at her husband. He had his face in his hands, was conflicting over dropping his walls and getting what he assumed was too close to Poppy. They sat on the steps of their old home. She wore a blue sundress, he wore his usual sheriff's uniform sans hat. Both Carl and Judith played behind the house - Rick could hear their laughter. _

_He knew it was a dream, and even if it was his subconscious making up the image, he was still able to apologize to her face. _

_'Rick, it's alright. You didn't do a damn thing wrong.' _

_He stared at her. This is how he sometimes chose to remember her, peaceful and beautiful. Hair down and makeup off, but no dirt or blood smeared across her features, no look of terror on her face._

_'Yes, yes I did. I shouldn't be thinking about her like that. You're gone -'_

_'And I've been gone for two years, Rick. I love you, I really do. I know you love me, but don't you think it's time you let yourself be happy? Stop this inner conflict and be okay? It's okay to miss me. It isn't okay to feel guilty like this, Rick. Move on. It's okay.'_

_'But -'_

_'But what? You're going to meet me someday in Heaven? Honey, I know you don't believe in that stuff. Especially not with all you've seen.' _

_She smiled at him, and reached up to hold his face. He closed his eyes and relaxed. _

_'I still love you, is what I was going to say.' _

_'And I still love you. You probably always will love me-'_

_'Not probably, I will.'_

_'Fine, you will always love me, but that doesn't mean you don't care for her. Doesn't mean you can't be happy with her.'_

_Rick looked at his wife, and saw everything he and her had ever gone through, beginning to end. From when he first met her, to the last time he saw her. Tears slowly began to slide down his cheeks. He blinked them away, and his wife started fading._

_'Lori?'_

_'I have to go.'_

_He kissed her before she could fully fade. _

_'I'll always love you!' _

_'It's time to let me go.' _

_'I don't know how!' _

_'Let her help you!'_

_Lori's voice was beginning to fade farther and farther away. _

_'I love you, Rick. Please, give her a chance. She'll make you happy. You need her.'_

_'I love you too.' He whispered. _

* * *

Rick sat up, covered in a pool of sweat, unsure if it was from the dream or from the stuffy room. He turned to grab his shirt and saw two advil and a glass of water sitting on the bedside table next to him. He downed the water as fast as he could, and threw on his shirt. Headache gone, he grabbed the two advil and headed downstairs.

_'Give her a chance... You need her.'_

Lori's voice echoed in his head. Even though he was fully aware he hadn't just spoken with a ghost, and that it was just his mind making Lori say what he thought she would, or maybe what he wanted to hear, he felt relieved, almost as though he had said goodbye.

"Daddy!" Judith ran to her father, arms held out, face full of what looked like a pasta sauce.

He lifted her and held her close. "What kinds of trouble have you been getting into?"

"Lots!" The two year old shouted and clapped her hands together.

He saw all four kids sitting on their knees at the coffee table in the living room. He was going to ask why, when he realized Poppy was probably keeping lookout from the kitchen, and Carl was making his way to the living room window every so often.

"Dad! They had ravioli! Ravioli! Can you believe it? It's been so long since I've eaten this stuff!"

Rick smiled. "That's great, son."

He looked to see Harland seated quietly beside Carl, his eyes full of curiousity, staring up at Rick.

"Good morning, Harland."

"Hi, Mr Grimes!" Harland beamed. Never having a father figure in his life, he was thrilled with the attention from the 'tough guy cop'.

"Ah, call me Rick." Rick extended his hand, and the seven year old shook it excitedly.

"Okay! Rick! Mom, you hear that? Rick said, I can call him Rick!"

"That's awesome, Har!"

He heard Poppy call from her position in the kitchen, and he decided he owed her an apology.

"Judy, you go finish your breakfast with Carl and Harland." He put her down.

"Okay, daddy! Now I gots two brothers!" The little girl sang as she took her place at the coffee table.

Rick laughed along with Carl as he made his way into the kitchen.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"Hey."

"How's the head?" Poppy asked him. His face was lightly flushed around his cheeks she noticed. _Probably hot up in that bedroom. _He mind flashed a mental image of Rick laying there, shirt off. Poppy then began to blush lightly. She turned from him, and looked out the window, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Good, thanks." He held out his hand. "Here." He dropped the advil into her palm.

"You didn't need them after all?"

"Guess sleep did the trick."

She leaned against the counter, and stood by the fridge. It was a small kitchen. Poppy's mind began to wander; _Just a few short steps and I could be kissing those lips again. _She began to bite her nails. How was he having this affect on her? Still? After so long?

"I came to say, I'm sorry."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"I know, I know. I said it last night. But what I mean is, I'm sorry I - jumped on you like that. But mostly, I'm sorry for avoiding you, and being evasive, and just the weird way I had acted. I know it's been two years since Lori's been gone, and I'm still conflicted sometimes. I love her still" He paused and looked into Poppy's green eyes.

Poppy was surprised by his words. Or so she thought. But what he continued to say, surprised her all the more.

"I know we knew each other when we were young, I know we even had something going, sorta. And seeing you, it drives me crazy. You do something to me, Poppy, that just - gets under my skin and makes me fell, I don't know - hopeful? But I don't want to act on impulse like that. Realistically, it's been a long time since I've even seen, let alone thought about another woman that way, and I just .. I don't want to push you into anything like that, and I don't want to rush into anything just for the sake of it."

Poppy couldn't help but open her mouth wide in surprise. His words. He liked her? No, wait - maybe? He was confused, that was for sure. And adorable the way he stammered. But he was right. They weren't two teenagers - they had kids to take care of. Not to mention, themselves.

Rick chuckled under his breath.

"What?"

"Well, your face. I mean, speechless?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, c'mon Grimes!"

She called him by his last name, the way she had done so many times that summer. And he felt his composure melting.

He took 3 long strides and he was face to face with her. He tilted her chin up, and gently brushed his lips against hers. He pulled away from her.

Poppy stared at him, not believing he had kissed her again. But it was different this time, like he was trying to hold himself back.

"I just - I need to be sure, Poppy."

She nodded, understanding his chagrin. She smiled and him, he at her.

Suddenly they heard Carl shout.

"Dad! Poppy! A truck!"

Rick ran to the living room, unholstering his gun.


	8. Chapter 17

_Gaiz! Thanks so much for the great reviews! Sounds like ya'll are going through as much withdrawls as I am! .. Which is why I plan on rewatching the whole series ;). I swear, I could stare at Rick for hours on end. Love that mofo. Andy, you are as great an actor, as you are to look at ! 3 Anybody ready to see which way this FF is gonna turn? OOOH it's going to BLOW your MINDS. MINDBLOWN. Again, thanks for love errbody. Back at cha! and if anybody has and RICK ff to recommend, don't hesitate. I love Daryl, but I see so much of him on here already, lol. Thanks again!_

_** ALSOOO, I realized I kind of lost track of my chappys! I'm really like, one more ahead of what I'd been putting for the past few. SORRY. Anywho, keep them reviews coming! I love 'em! _

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"Carl, get down!" Rick whispered forcefully. "I need you to bring the kids upstairs, hide them. Hide with them. Protect them."

Carl looked at his father. He saw where he was beginning to resemble him more and more, in the shape of his eyes and features. His father was calm, but serious. He nodded.

"Son, we'll be okay down here. I'll do anything to keep all of you safe. " Rick placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

Carl lightly nodded, and in one swift motion grabbed Judith and Harland's hands, and crept upstairs.

"See 'em yet?"

Rick lightly jumped startled by Poppy's words. "You should go up-"

"Rick, I've been taking care of my son on my own for a long time now. I can hold my own. I can shoot, you know. I don't carry this thing around for nothing." She smirked at him, feeling confident in their abilities not only as shooters, but as parents. _We got this!_

Rick shifted his weight to his other foot. The two were crouched low, out of site, but were able to see the bright red truck outside.

"There are two I can see so far. I can't make out the back seat."

"What's the plan, Sherrif?"

"We stand our ground."

They watched as one man got out of the truck. He was about the same age as Rick and Poppy. He had sandy brown hair, shaved close to his head in a buzz-cut. He wore ripped muscle shirt, covered in blood, with jeans in the same condition. This man .. Poppy stared at him, something ringing in her head, but not quite being able to understand what it was. Until he turned around, and she got a good look at his face. She clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God. Rick - Rick that's him. Har's dad!"

Rick turned to her. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, positive. I don't believe it. I'm going out there."

"What?"

"I have to. He'll know me, it'll be okay."

"You used to know him, you don't anymore. This new world, it can change people, you-"

"Rick. I'll bring my gun. This is the best chance we have. I'm doing this whether you like it or not."

She stood up, and place a hand on his shoulder. "Stay close. Just in case."

Poppy drew in a deep breath and stepped through the door. "What are you boys looking for?" She didn't want to call him out. She needed to play her cards just right, maybe get him to leave. She never told Rick her plan, not that she got a chance, but she didn't want him to give anything away. She hoped it wouldn't ruin anything between them.

Harland's dad turned to look at her. She watched as his face became puzzled, then flashed with recognition. "Poppy?!"

"Rem?! Remmington? Is it really you?!"

"Baby! You're looking good! I thought I'd never see you again! I was so worried about you, and -" Rem paused.

_Asshole. You don't even remember his name. _Poppy thought. "Harland." She said aloud, trying to mask the annoyance in her face.

"What are you doing out here all alone, baby girl?"

She tried not to roll her eyes. Seeing him, she began to realize how much she loathed him. She once again had to put on a mask, this one to hide disgust. She began to approach him.

"I could say the same for you, but you have someone with you, hon." She said fake-sweet. She tried not to gag on the last word.

"Who? Him? He's just a guy I found not too far from here. He'd been walking. He hadn't really wanted a ride, but when I persisted he finally gave in. Aren't I the best? I saved his life!"

Poppy looked around to the guy in the passenger seat. He was kind of cute, wearing a leather vest she assumed used to be a jacket, and ripped jeans. She saw he carried a cross bow. Looked tough, like he didn't need any life saving.

"Hey, darling. " She called.

The man nodded.

"Well, hold up just a sec. 'Darling'? We just found each other, you ain't running off on me again, are ya girl?" Rem called. Poppy remembered he was the jealous type, and was intentionally trying to use it to her advantage. The guy in the truck seemed pretty tough, but there was just him. He didn't seem all too interested in her, but maybe Rem would get jealous enough to leave.

"Sorry baby" _Gag. _"I was just batting my eyelashes is all. No harm done. Right, err-" She motioned to the man in the passenger seat.

"Daryl." He told her.

"Right, Daryl."

"So, you got enough room for us in there?"

"I just got here myself about 15 minutes ago. Place is cleaned right out, full of dead bodies. Ain't nothing in there."

"Where's the kid?" Rem asked.

_Shit. I wasn't counting on that. _"He's holed up inside for the minute. Didn't know who you were, and I couldn't take that chance."

"And you thought you could protect him all by yourself? Baby, that's so sweet. I see you've got a big gun. You probably can't even use that thing." He cooed.

"Oh, don't you worry, I've been holding my own for a long time." She said. This guy was a pig, and an idiot. She considered showing him how well she could shoot by putting a bullet between his eyes, then she heard the front door to the house close.

"And just who is this?" Rem asked jealously.

"None of your damn business." Rick answered for her.

"I believe it is. This is my fiance here, see?" Rem lifted Poppy's left hand, showing Rick the ring.

"Don't act like you own her. You don't own her." Rick answered him angrily.

"This your boyfriend?" Rem looked at Poppy.

Poppy eyed Rick. She hoped this wouldn't hurt him. Technically nothing had been said about them being an item, but she had to play the helpless girl card.

"Rick is - Rick was a sherrif. We used to know each other when we were kids. We met up here. Don't be silly, baby" Poppy grabbed his face, and choked back the spew that threatened to emerge. "I've only got eyes for you. Ever since the day you left." She tried to move in for a kiss, but he stopped her.

"You're the one who left."

Before Poppy could angrily reply, he smashed his lips against hers. Rem's lips were hard and cold despite the hot weather. He kissed fast and messily. It was nothing like the way Rick had been kissing her. She let the kiss continue on, but was happy when it had ended. She looked over at Rick to see a look of pain cross his face. It felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She wanted to call out, _'Can't you see? This is fake! I don't want to do this, but I need him to go. Even if he takes me with him, I'll kill him to leave. I'll come back before you'll even know I'm gone.'_

But of course, she couldn't.

"This one" Rem started. "Ran off on me two weeks before we were supposed to be married. Left me alone, ran off with my boy .. Harlem? Ahh, Harland? See? It's been so long I can't even remember his name. Anyway, she left and I never heard from her again. But she kept the ring. Did you get cold feet?"

She wanted to punch him. Kick him. Stab him, shoot him - whatever. She just hated him so much, she almost lost her composure. "Guess so." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, baby you're shaking."

"I guess I just missed you that much." She lied.

She looked at Rick with a look that read, 'I'm lying. All of it - it's a lie. I have a plan.' She saw understanding flash across his features.

"Pretty nice place. We clean out the bodies, we could stay here for a while. Just me and you, and the kid."

Poppy's heart began to pound. _No!_ It wasn't what she had wanted him to say. She had to turn this around. Now he had his eyes on the place, she knew he wouldn't leave. _Think on your feet, Pop. C'mon! _

"What about Rick and Daryl?" _Not to mention Carl and Judith. _She wouldn't, if she didn't have to.

Rick's head poked up at the mention of the name. "Daryl?"

"He's the one in the truck."

Rick walked over to the truck, his hand hovering above his gun. He walked around to the passenger side and stuck his head in. "Holy shit."

"Rick? You son'bitch!" Daryl smiled and jumped out of the truck. The two shook hands and smiled.

"Good to see you. We weren't sure were you had gone to in search of him."

A look of pain crossed Daryl's expression. " I found him, but-"

"And Carol?"

A deeper pained look crossed him.

Rick nodded. "I'm sorry."

Daryl nodded in return. "Dang man, it is good to see you. Where-" He cut off, afraid to mention the kids in front of Rem. Rick nodded to him to let him no they were safe, and Daryl smiled.

"You two know each other?" Poppy smiled at their reunion. It was nice to see Rick so happy. And she instantly liked this Daryl once she saw past his exterior.

"Daryl's a good friend." Rick said.

A thought crossed Poppy's mind. What if they just told Rem to leave? Daryl would be on their side for sure. Worst came to worst, force could be used. Then she thought about the kids hiding upstairs. How was she going to do this? She looked over to Rick for help.

"You're staying, we're staying."

"Now wait a minute, buddy-"

"I'm staying." Rick gave Rem a stone-cold look. It sent shivers up Poppy's spine. She knew he meant business.

"I guess we could negotiate... Now we have to clear those bodies out."

"Already been taken care of." Rick answered. He didn't like that this guy had his hands all over Poppy; nor the fact that he had to stay there with them, with the kids; but if he had to, he would shoot him.

The group turned and began to walk towards the house. Rick and Daryl following behind Poppy and Remmington.

"I don't like this guy. Plan was to drop him off and take his truck. He's an asshole. Was telling me he left his girlfriend to turn. Then he finds her? What's up with this shit?" Daryl whispered to Rick.

"I don't like him anymore than you. Keep an eye out. He gets out of hand, I'll kill him myself."

"She yours?"

"It's a long story."

At the same time Rick and Daryl were whispering, Rem had whispered in Poppy's ear. "First thing I'm doing when we get inside, is finding a nice big bed, baby. And you and me, we're gonna ..." He trailed off with sexual slurs Poppy ignored. She thought of the kids upstairs. She thought of Rick's pain, then understanding. Then she thought of Rick's pain at a kiss - a fake one. He hadn't known at the time, but still. If she saw him kiss someone else, she had to admit, she wouldn't be fond of it. What if she did have to have fake sex with Rem? That would be way worse, considering she hadn't expected it do have to go so far.

She turned around and looked at Rick, shooting an apologetic glance his way. He nodded and lightly smirked.

"Carl, Judith, Harland." Rick called the group. They came downstairs, Carl in the lead, pistol ready.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"He's going to be staying here."

Carl shot his dad a confused look. Rick shot one back that told him to listen. Carl obeyed. Judith ran downstairs past Carl to Rick. "Daddy, everyting okay?" Rick knelt down and hugged her. "Yeah baby. Don't worry. Daddy will always protect you."

"Is that Carl? And Little Ass-Kicker? You're both almost all grown up!" Daryl called.

Carl ran to Daryl and wrapped him in a hug. "Judy, do you remember him? It's Daryl! Remember? From the stories I sometimes tell you?"

Judith nodded with slight recognition and walked over to Daryl. "You Darwyl?"

He laughed, "Yes, little lady."

"Carl tell me stories about you. Me like you!" She gave him a hug and he smiled.

"You're so big now!" He looked over to Rick who was also smiling. With Poppy and Daryl on his side, they would be safe.

Harland stood at the top of the steps, frozen. Who was the strange man with his arm around his mom?

Poppy pulled away from Rem. "I'm going to go talk to him." She approached her son, and whispered in his ear, "That man used to be your father. He wasn't around, he is not anymore. Play along. But do not believe a word he says. Rick and I will protect you."

Harland whispered back, "And Judy and Carl too?"

Poppy nodded at her son and held back tears. They hadn't been with the group for more than a day and a half and already they had all had such an impact on them. You take people for granted until there's a zombie apocalypse outside your door. She took his hand and lead him downstairs.

"Rem this is-"

"Yeah, I know, Harlem."

"Harland." The little boy said annoyed.

"Yeah. Right. Not what I remember, but okay. Anyway, I'm your daddy, got it? And me and mommy got some business to take care off, so you can sit with the nice people over there." Rem looked over to Rick. "Where's the bedrooms around here?"

Anger crossed Rick's face. She saw him clench his hands into fists. He didn't answer.

"Whatever, I'll find it myself. C'mon baby." Rem grabbed her hand and pushed past Harland to walk upstairs. Rick began to follow, but she turned to him and mouthed 'no'. She knew she could prolong the whole sex thing if she had to. Prolong it to the point of it never happening. He stopped surprised, but let it go. If that didn't work, she'd shoot him. He turned to Harland.

"Har, how about you come sit with Carl and Judy and have some lunch? Daryl and I can tell ya'll some stories."

Harland smiled and grabbed Rick's hand. "Rick, can I tell you a secret?"

Rick knelt down so the little boy could whisper in his ear. "I hope that if my mommy gets a new boyfriend. It isn't that man. He's rude. And not my daddy."

Rick nodded. "I hear ya little guy."

"But no Rick, you don't understand" Harland continued. "I hope my mommy chooses you. You could protect us, and you used to be friends and you make her smile." Rick was taken aback by the child's honesty. He smiled and ruffled the kid's hair.

"C'mon, how bout some lunch?"

As the walked over to the small coffee table, Rick glanced upstairs. _If he puts a hand on her, I'll kill him. _

* * *

_Totes random author comment, BUUUT DARYL'S BACK! YAAY! :) I'm sure you all like that idea! Walking Dead is turning into a little soap, ain't it? :)_

_That being said, more badassery from Rick to come! 3 (And the others!) _


	9. Chapter 18

_So the reviews stop once I bring Dixon into the story? Am I really that bad of a writer? I've been thinking of working on a new story also, but I need some feed back on this one if I'm going to work on two at once. C'mon guys! Anywho, it continues!_

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"But why not?"

She repeated herself to her stupid, selfish ex-fiance once more. "There is people downstairs. Children. One of which is my son. Not now."

It was the umpteenth time he had asked for sex, and each time she had turned him down. With each turn away, her voice grew harder. Again, she contemplated on just shooting him and saying, 'forget this plan.'

Finally, Rem gave her a break, exhaustion over coming him. She turned and saw his eyes closed; heard his loud snores. She rolled her eyes and walked downstairs.

* * *

"Rick?"

Rick looked down at Poppy's son. He wasn't very big, but then again what seven year old was? He was cute, brown hair and freckles, just like his mother. The little boy looked a little timid, and when he glanced to the ceiling of the house, Rick understood. He knelt beside the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Your mom is tough. She can hold her own. She's protected you, and herself."

"I don't understand why she's with him .. She said he used to be my dad, but he's not no more."

Rick let out a deep breath. "Your mom - and I know she's working a mysterious way - she knows what's best right now. We have to trust her."

"I do."

"So do I, Harland."

Harland shuffled his feet and kicked the floor lightly. He looked almost embarrassed. It wasn't until the little boy wrapped his arms around his neck that he understood why.

"Thank you, Rick. You're a real good guy."

Rick laughed and returned the child's embrace. "Thanks. You better go play with Judy, she's starting to look a little jealous." He smirked as he looked at the toddler, arms crossed around her chest.

As Harland approached her, he heard he say, "That's my daddy."

"I know."

"Why hugs then?"

"Nobody but my mom was ever so nice to me before."

"Oh okay then! Judy hugs!" Judith wrapped her arms around Harland, and they both laughed.

"You my brother now!" Judy smiled and the two went to playing.

Rick sat on the couch, knees apart, elbows resting on them. He was cracking his fingers and staring at the top of the stairs when Poppy appeared. He instantly stood up and walked over to her.

"Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "He's asleep."

"He didn't-"

"I'm fine, Rick. Nothing happened."

They began to walk over to the window.

"You never told me this plan."

"Well," She took a deep breath. She knew he wouldn't like it. "I convince him to leave."

"You think he's gonna do that so easily now that's he found you? Now that he knows where you are?"

She looked down at her hands, and saw her fingernails could endure no more chewing, so she switched to her lip.

"Poppy?" Rick asked.

"I was planning on going with him."

Rick exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose - a trend Poppy noticed he still did whenever he was stressed.

"I'll come back."

"How? With Harland? You think he'll just let you leave?" Rick whispered, afraid to worry the kids.

"I was hoping he'd stay here with you. Plan was to drive out, just me and him, to some place where I could drop him off. Safe enough, I guess. Then wait for him to sleep and steal the truck. Worse came to worse, I'd just shoot him." She whispered back.

Rick stared out the window. He hated the idea of her leaving. He knew she was tough, hadn't he just gave Harland that speech? She lightly intertwined her fingers around his. "Rick. I have to do this. Whether you want me to or not, it's happening."

She saw him chew the inside of his cheek, probably contemplating on walking upstairs and putting a bullet in Rem's skull. But she knew he wouldn't. She felt his shoulder loosen, signalling she had won.

"Tonight, I'm keeping watch. Meet me down here later." He pulled away from her, and walked toward the kitchen.

Poppy looked at Daryl and Carl sitting on the sofa. Daryl laughed. "He was never the best with women." Carl followed. Poppy chuckled and knelt down with the Judy and Harland to play.

"I'm just so damn tired. Feels like ages since I've slept."

"Sleep some more."

"I've got a better idea." Rem spewed out as he reached for her. Poppy pulled away from him, hoping he hadn't noticed her disgust.

"So do I."

"What's that baby?"

"You and me. We leave tomorrow." _C'mon Rem, take the bait!_

"What about the kid?"

Poppy chewed her lip. _The one time he thinks about Harland._ "He can stay here. There's other kids and more people."

"True. 'Sides - we can always make some more." Rem ran his hand up her leg farther and farther. She choked back bile. _Sick fuck. _

She moved out of his touch and lied, "Once we leave, we can do whatever we want. Just not tonight, still too many people." She expected him to pout, but saw again that he was fast asleep once more. _Good. _She waited for the right time to head down to see Rick.

* * *

"Rick?" She whispered. "You here?"

She saw Daryl at Rick's usual post. "Hey." He whispered to her.

Poppy stood beside him. "Quiet?"

"Not a single one o' 'em bastards."

"Good."

"There's less lately, like 'er slowin' down."

"I noticed. Country isn't too bad, but the city is awful."

Daryl nodded, and in the dull light of the moon she saw him wince.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit a nerve."

He was quiet for a few minutes before speaking. "Found Merle out there. Had to put 'im down myself, and everything just happened so fast, one of 'em got Carol - I got her to safety, but it was too late. Last thing she told me was I was a good guy and she loved me - put herself down."

Poppy and the man stood in silence. She felt horrible for him, he really wasn't a bad guy, and to lose someone you love is never easy, especially when they're ripped from you. "Daryl, I'm sorry." She put her hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off.

She began to walk away when he whispered to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - thank you, girl."

She lightly smiled at him, and he returned it. "Romeo's in the kitchen," He joked. She softly laughed and made her way there.

"Hey, Sherrif."

He turned to her and she became instantly mesmerized by the way his eyes shone, even in the dullest moonlight.

"Quiet on your end?" She continued.

He poked around the curtain again. "Saw one, but it was like it didn't even see the house. It's nice to have Daryl back. If we need him, he can take them out at long range with something quiet."

"C'mon, Grimes, that's not the only reason you're happy to have him back."

Rick smiled wide. "That, and he's a good guy. Plus, the kids love him."

She returned his smile. They stood in silence, the kind where nothing needed to be said.

Rick was the first to break it. "Are you sure you gotta do this, Poppy? What if something happens? What if this guy hurts you? What if-"

"I'll be fine Rick. I can handle myself."

"Against walkers!" He began to whisper loudly. "This guy could be a different story."

"You saying I can't take care of myself?"

"I'm saying you don't know this 'Rem' anymore. People change, especially in this world!"

"And I told you, if worse came to worse, I'd take care of it." She said through gritted teeth. Why was he being so difficult? She knew he didn't want her to have to do this, but she knew she could.

They stood in an angry silence this time, tension in the air between them. Though he was an arms' length away, she could feel his frustration; he hers. Figuring the conversation was over, she turned to walk away from him. He caught her hand.

She turned and he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her heart pounded hard against her chest and he pushed his lips to hers hard. She could still feel there was anger between them, but it quickly turned into heated passion when he began to let his hands explore her body, running them down her hips to her backside, then up again to her breasts. It was the first time he had ever done it, and she was surprised when he hadn't pulled away in a haste. She gently bit his bottom lip and he slid his hands down her body again, this time to let one linger at the hem of her shirt, just before he went under, feel her skin bare. She moaned at his touch, quietly even though she had forgotten about everyone else in the house. She lifted her leg and he ran his hand up her thigh, pushing hard; kissing her harder. He lifted her up on top of the counter and she wrapped her legs around him. She reached between his legs, rubbing him through his jeans; teasing not only him, but herself. It was only seconds after she unzipped his pants when a sound had broken them out of their passionate trance.

"Ahem."

They pulled apart, staring at man in the doorway.

"If you two are just about done, I'd figure I'd let you know if I could hear, someone else might." Daryl pointed his crossbow upstairs, and scoffed.

"And I thought he wadn't smooth." He muttered to himself, laughing as he walked away.

Poppy and Rick stared at each other flustered, softly giggling. They pulled apart, and he zipped his pants up. She noticed his face was a light shade of pink, and she probably mirrored him. He wrapped her in a hug and kissed her again, long and soft.

"You're coming back." He whispered as he rest his chin on the top of her head.

"Yes. I told you already-"

"I wasn't asking. I was telling."

Poppy looked up at him, a gentle smile playing on his full lips. She kissed him once more before heading upstairs to play the part she had written.

* * *

_Whooo! Talk about a love scene. Those are always difficult for me to write, it's like I get embarrassed! Hahaha. _

_Anyways, where's all my faithfuls at, huh? Show me some love or some hate, just let me know you're reading! Loves yas!_


	10. Chapter 19 20

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Rick stared out the window watching at Poppy and Rem drove away. He chewed the inside of his cheek; had his hands clenched into fists. His mind went back to the quick discussion he'd had with her that morning.

_'If I don't see you in two days, I'm coming after you.'_

_'Rick, I've told you-' His face was hard, and his words were set in stone. This was the one thing that she couldn't negotiate. 'Two days?'_

_'Two. Days.' _

The truck had long disappeared, but he still stood staring. Two days and if she wasn't back, he was gone. He'd already told Daryl; explained to the kids what was going on. He looked at Poppy's son, so much like his own at the age, and yet different; the world had a cruel way of shaping him. He walked up to him and placed a hand on his head, then continued to walk to his own son perched outside, watching his baby sister play.

"You can't catch me, Carl!" Judy cooed at him, running in circles around him.

Carl laughed. "Jude, come on! You know I've got to keep watch!"

She stopped in her tracks. "Sorry. Me be quiet and won't run no more."

Carl picked her up. "It's okay, Judy - just, I'm keeping watch over you, and I don't want to let my guard down."

"Just in case?"

Carl nodded and put the little girl down.

"Oh! Daddy!" Judy ran to her father, smiling wide. Rick stared at his daughter dressed in a pair of little blue jeans with grass stained knees, and a pink tshirt. Her hair was in pigtails today, and she carried around the baby doll Carl had found for her earlier on. There was no walkers around and in the moment, looking at her, she almost mirrored a young Carl in the sense that there was no end of the world being played out. That everyday was new and exciting and fun. Rick smiled and dropped to his knees. She crashed into him wrapping her tiny arms around him.

"Hey, sweetheart. You having fun out here?"

"Yep! I tried to get Har to come play, but he not want. Why?"

"He's a little worried about his mama."

"But you say she come back?"

"She will, and if she doesn't soon, daddy's gonna go find her."

"She will come back. Especially if daddy goes."

"And why's that, princess?"

"Daddy is strong. Daddy keep Judy and Carl safe. Daddy will keep Pop safe too."

Rick smiled at his daughter's spirit. She actually made him feel better.

"Is that so?"

"It's so."

Rick began tickling the little girl, and she giggled, "Daddy, stop! I tickle you!" The toddler began to try to do the same, tackling Rick to the ground, he laughed and sat up.

"What do you say we get Harland out here?"

"What if he won't come?"

"I'll go talk to him." Carl chimed.

Rick smiled at his son. "Alright, I'll hold down your fort, here, son."

Carl stepped back into the house, and then back out again. "Dad - I've never told you, but I always wanted to follow in your footsteps; become sherrif, I mean."

Rick smiled wide at his son. "You would have done a damn good job. And who knows, maybe one day, you still will."

"Thanks, Dad." He paused once more before walking in. "And don't worry, Pop is tough - she'll be back before you even have to go looking."

Carl returned five minutes later with Harland, and Rick and Carl took turns keeping watch and playing with the two kids.

* * *

"Kids asleep?"

"Yeah, even Carl seemed pretty tired."

"They're good kids, man. I know the little dude isn't yours, but Pop raised him right."

_Am I the only one who doesn't call her that now? _Rick lightly smiled to himself.

"It's good to be back." Daryl smirked.

Rick placed his hand on his shoulder. "Good to have you back, man."

They stood in silence, keeping watch over the quiet town.

"You worried?"

"Yeah. I mean, I was more earlier, and now I'm not as much, but what's bothering me is - what if he hurts her, and she can't get away?"

"That's when you go looking for that son'bitch."

"What if I'm too late?"

"You won't be."

Rick chewed the inside of his cheek. "You want kitchen tonight?"

"Sure man, you can have living room. Keep watch for your girlfriend." Daryl lightly joked.

Rick scoffed and smirked. "Where you getting these things from?"

"Remember who walked in on you two in the kitchen last night. If I wouldn't hav' come in, woulda been some more little Ricklets running 'round here!"

Rick laughed, then stood in quiet by himself, staring out the window. He found himself missing her. Worried about her, once again.

Two days wouldn't pass soon enough.

* * *

"Why do you keep denying me!" He screamed at her.

Poppy kept her hand near her gun on her belt. They had drove all day, not finding a single place to stay. They were now parked on the side of the road, sitting in the truck. When he had tried to advance on her, she told him 'no', making up some excuse that she was tired and had a headache. Rem didn't buy it, and now he was angry.

Rem punched the dash of the old truck, causing the hairline crack in it to travel to Poppy's side of the truck. She was backed up against the door, just in case she had to run.

She had to cool him down, because if she ran, she wouldn't get the truck. Or worse, he may even drive after her, damaging the truck.

"Rem, I really don't feel good-"

"I don't give a damn! I have been waiting and waiting and waiting to get out of that house and away from that fucking cop! The way he sized you up all the damn time, I was thinking maybe there was something you were hiding from me - were you fucking him?"

Technically she wasn't, so she didn't lie when she answered 'no'.

"You're lying!"

_Oh yeah, after every lie I've told him, he thinks this is the lie. Typical. _

"No I'm not, Rem!"

"You know what? How about we go back there? And I ask that fuck what he thinks? I blow his fucking head off?! Would you like that? You fucking tell me the truth! Did you fuck him!?"

"NO!"

"Lying bitch!" He reached across the truck and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up to him so he could grab her by the hair with his other hand. He pulled her face to his with one hand, and used the other to hold her arms together, away from her grasp of her gun.

"Say you did."

"I didn't."

"Say you did, or I'll drive back there and put a bullet in his brain."

She knew she shouldn't have, but she did it anyway. It was a reflex, a part of her 'fuck you' attitude she had developed toward him. She spit in his face.

"Rick would fucking kill you before you could even blink."

Rem let go of her hair and slapped her. "I knew you were fucking him. I fucking knew. Now you're going to pay for being unfaithful to me, you skank." He hit her again, and again, and then once more - all across her face. She could feel the stinging and hear ringing in her ears. She tried to wriggle free, but he got on top of her and pinned her down with his legs. His punch connected to her face, hitting her in the jaw. After he had hit her, he reached down and pulled her gun away. "So you don't get any ideas."

"We're sleeping here tonight." He opened the truck door, grabbed the keys, and climbed out. He walked over to the other side and pulled her out but her arm. She could already feel bruises forming. He grabbed a blanket from the back and laid it out on the seat. "Lay down."

She didn't want to, but she'd figure she'd better listen. She couldn't take anymore bruises, and all she had to do was wait for him to fall asleep, take the keys and go. Fuck finding this guy a safe place.

She laid down and slammed the door. He walked back around and sat in the driver's side.

"You get any ideas - I mean, any - and I'll kill you." He whispered.

_Fuck. Now what? _Poppy bit her lip.

* * *

She woke to the truck moving - wait, she fell asleep? _Dammit Poppy! He could have killed you!_

"Where are we going?"

"Wherever the fuck I want." He stopped the truck and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "I'm stepping out to put gas in the truck." He pointed to the truck bed where a filled jerry can sat. "Any funny moves, I shoot."

She didn't make a sound, didn't say a word. Once he'd left the truck, she looked at the bruises across her forearms where he'd grabbed her, his finger prints wore into her skin. She wanted to look at her face, but didn't dare pull down the visor. The bastard was crazy, and she wasn't taking anymore chances. She turned and looked out the window seeing a city limits sign. How long was she asleep for? They had driven far, taken at least half a day to get where they were. She bit her nails. Rick would be coming soon. _Good. Let him kill this fuck. _

Poppy closed her eyes and thought about her son. _Mommy will be home soon, baby. I promise. _She would never leave his side again. Not because he wasn't safe where he was, but because she wasn't. If something had happened to her, it would break his heart - she knew she should have rethought everything, but what choice did she have? She needed to get Rem out of there, she didn't trust him in the same house as all those kids. Even with herself, Rick and Daryl protecting them, you could never know what would happen with a lunatic like Rem in there.

She felt the truck move. She opened her eyes and turned her head in Rem's direction. She couldn't see him there. She searched for him. She couldn't see him anywhere. She was about to get out when she turned and saw a walker behind the truck, she could run by it, but what if there were others close by? Suddenly the cab door flew open, her heart beat wild and she turned and saw Rem jump in.

He had his hand pressed to his arm, and he was covered in blood.

_He's been bit. _

"Rem?"

"It's fine!" He yelled. "Give me that damn blanket so I wrap it up in something."

She handed the small throw to him and wrapped it around his arm.

He turned the truck on and continued to drive.

"What are you doing-"

"We're still going. I told you - I'm fine!"

He looked at her. She saw he was anxious and nervy as he reached across the seat to her.

"Come here."

She didn't move. He slammed on the brakes and grabbed her by the hair. "When I say something, you do it. That's how this works." He forced her over beside him, in the middle seat. "Don't fucking move."

They drove in silence for about an hour. Rem was sweating. She could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. He finally pulled over and gave her some stupid speech about how he had to stop to conserve fuel. They had over half a tank. She obviously knew he was lying.

He hopped out of the truck, leaving her sitting in the passenger side. "Here." He told her firm. She didn't move. He reached across the seat once more, and grabbed her by her shirt, dragging her over. He pushed her down on her back without saying a word. She tried to fight him off, but despite the bite, he was still stronger than she was. He held her down, and began to unbutton her pants.

"NO!" She screamed. "Get the fuck off of me!"

"This is what I deserve!" He coughed. "What you owe me!"

She kicked at him, and managed to push him away momentarily. He had fallen over, and was on the ground, pulling himself up. She jumped out of the truck, and ran to the box, looking for a weapon - anything she could use to fend him off. It was empty except for the jerry can. There was still some gas in it, and she hadn't wanted to waste it. If she swung with it, she would spill the gas, wasting it. If she did that, she might not make it back with just the gas in the truck's tank alone.

He grabbed her then, when she let her guard down thinking, and pulled her down.

"We're doing this whether you want to or not!" He shouted. She tried to fight as he pulled her pants down to her thighs, and tried to work his way to her underwear.

"You sick fuck! Get off of me!" She lashed out again, and he flew back. He was getting weaker. He panted and coughed hard, spewing blood. He started to pull himself up again. She quickly pulled her jeans up and looked around for something she could use.

_Thud!_

She heard his body drop. And watched as he lay on the road, just beside the back tire.

"Rem?" She called. Nothing. She slowly approached him, both guns in plain sight, along with his knife. She kicked him once. Twice. Making sure he was really gone. She knew it wouldn't be long now. She had to move fast. As her hand hit her gun, he grabbed her arm. He growled at her, trying to bite her then.

"Shit!" She cried. She pulled the trigger on her gun, and shot him in the leg. It startled him, causing him to let go. She removed her gun and backed away from him. She stared at him. Crawling toward her.

"Piece of shit." She shot his other leg.

He continued to crawl, and she looked her the engagement ring on her left hand. She told Rick she'd kept it _'in hopes of something better'_. She looked down at the walker that used to be her fiance and threw the ring at him.

"Fuck you."

She shot him in the head, and climbed in the truck - ready to start the long drive.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

"I won't be gone for long. Stick with Daryl and you'll be fine."

She had been gone for too long. It was the early morning of the the third day, the sun just beginning to rise.

Carl looked at his father. "You'll bring her back. I know how much you care about her, dad."

Rick wrapped his son in a hug. He had already said goodbye to the sleeping toddler upstairs, planting a kiss on her forehead before walking out. He looked at Daryl.

"You sure you don't want me to go instead? You ain't no tracker, man."

"I have to do this."

As he turned to walk out the door, he saw the truck pull into the drive. "Carl stay here." Rick ran outside.

Before she could blink, he was at the door, pulling it open and pulling her out. He looked at her face.

"What the fuck happened?"

Her only response was to press her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and they stood in the embrace for a long time.

"Let's get you inside, get you cleaned up."

* * *

"I shot him."

Rick looked at Poppy's face. Her upper lip was swolen, and under her eye she had a cut combined with a bruise. Her arms had each of Rem's finger prints on her.

"I wish I could have done it myself. Before he turned. I should have been there, I could have-"

She cut him off with a gentle kiss. "I'm here now. It's okay, Rick. I'm okay."

They sat upstairs in the master bedroom in silence. Her on the bed, he on a chair beside it. There was a knock at the door, and Harland entered.

"Mommy - you're not leaving anymore are you?" He asked as he slowly approached her.

She reached out for him, and wrapped her arms around him. "No, baby. I'm sorry. Never again."

"Are we leaving from here?"

"No! What ever gave you that idea?"

"We don't stay in places for very long - I don't want to have to leave this one."

"The day might come when we have to."

"Do we have to leave Rick and Carl and Judy and Daryl behind too?"

She looked at Rick, and he answered for her. "You're stuck with us, now."

Harland laughed and hugged his mother tight. She kissed his head, and he pulled away from her. "Now I can tell Judy!"

He ran out and down the hall.

Before Rick could shut the door, Judith ran in.

"Judy, Harland is looking for you." Rick told her.

"Me know. Saw him - and he said they stay! True?" She looked at Poppy.

Poppy smiled. "Like you're daddy said, 'you're stuck with us'."

Judith clapped her hands and climb on the bed. She hugged Poppy, and Rick's arms were soon around them both.

"Daddy! This my hug! Get your own!"

"Oh sorry!" Rick played, acting hurt and pulled away, only to be tackled by the little girl.

"Hugs for Daddy!"

"The best kind!" He laughed. She climbed down.

"Goodnight." She smiled and left the room.

Rick got up and shut the door. He walked over to the window and took a look outside. There were a few roaming around, but Carl and Daryl were on watch. Daryl said it was 'bout time' Rick would get some sleep. Then Daryl had laughed and scoffed 'Not like you'll be sleeping anyway.' Rick smirked at the thought of he and Carl laughing.

He turned and looked at Poppy sitting on the bed, hugging her knees - in her gray yoga pants and black tank top. Her long hair hung down one shoulder and she was smiling at him. He laughed at her.

"I know, I know! I look like a freak, all busted and bruised." Her smile faded.

He walked over to her, and sat beside her. He lifted her chin, and pointed her face to his. "Poppy, you're beautiful - same way you've always been. These marks will fade."

"But it still all happened. I was stupid for leaving, you were right. I should have never-"

"You did what you had to do. I kick myself for letting you go, and not being able to kill the bastard myself."

Poppy stared into Rick's clear blue eyes. She felt her pulse quicken as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lay back with her. She slipped her hand under his shirt and traced patterns on his chest softly. She felt his breath quicken at her touch.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." He whispered.

She looked up at him. "You're not the only one, Grimes." She smirked.

He brought his face close to hers, and she closed off the distance by lightly kissing his bottom lip. She pulled away and bit her lip, smiling. It was his turn to kiss her. It sent her pulse racing and she climbed on top of him, and pulled his shirt up over his head. He did the same for hers, un-clipping her bra and running his hands all over her. He laid her on her back and kissed her up and down, lingering at her breasts, gently biting and kissing. He pulled off her pants, and kicked off his own after she had undid them. They laid tangled in each other, feeling, kissing and tasting, until she laid him on his back and climbed on top of him. She kissed him and felt him go inside of her. He moaned and held her tight as she controlled his passion, until he could hold himself no more. He laid Poppy down on her back, and decided it was his turn for her to get her fill. The pace quickened between the two of them, his thrust matching hers, and she laid back and moaned his name, pulling his hair. They finished together, collapsing in a deep pant.

Poppy lay on his chest, and looked up at him, sleeping peacefully. She gently kissed his chest, and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

The next morning the two climbed downstairs, hand in hand.

Carl was asleep on the couch, Daryl in front of the window. Rick knelt by his son, shaking him awake. "Take a bed upstairs, Carl."

Carl looked at Poppy, then at his dad. "Bout time you two end up together." He stifled laughter and walked upstairs.

Rick looked at Daryl.

"Hey man, kid's got a point. I almost banged a broom on the ceiling and said, 'Keep it down'!"

Poppy took one look at Rick's blushing face and laughed.

* * *

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"You did. I am too."

Rick walked up to Lori's grave. He slipped his ring off and kissed it. "Thank you. I'll always love you." He whispered as he place it down.

He stood up, and took Poppy's hand. "Time to get back." They approached the truck and climbed inside.

She took her place under his arm, and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

_And that's the end of that tale! Hope you gaiz really enjoyed it as much as I did :). Thanks for the reviews and everything. Loves!_


End file.
